


Nocturne

by zilah



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen offers comfort to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
>  **Spoilers:** The Commodore  
>  **Warnings:** Possibility of drowning in fluff, or get your teeth rotten. Some angst too.  
>  **Beta:** Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This quote is one of my favorites in the whole serie, but sadly I have not found any fics about it. Other inspiration to this fic was  
> [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BI1dT1F3qY) music 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and FB is Love,
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

****

 

_The moon had set: there was barely a star to be seen. The still air was delightfully fresh with falling dew, and a late nightingale, in indifferent voice, was uttering a routine jug-jug far down in Jack's plantations; closer at hand, and more agreeable by far, nightjars churred in the orchard, two of them, or perhaps three, the sound rising and falling, intertwining so that the source could not be made out for sure. There were few birds he preferred to nightjars, but it was not that they had brought him out of bed: he stood leaning on the balcony rail and presently Jack Aubrey, in a summer-house by the bowling-green, began again, playing very gently in the darkness, improvising wholly for himself, dreaming away on his violin with a mastery that Stephen had never heard equalled, though they had played together for years and years._

Stephen was not the most sensible of men, but the music Jack created from his violin moved him deeply. He had never heard anything so beautiful and yet so sad that his heart ached with it. 

Without thinking, Stephen walked down the stairs that led to the garden and made his way to the summer-house. 

He hesitated one more moment but then stepped in and the music abruptly stopped. Jack stared at him started, as he closed the distance between them. He shushed Jack silent and laid his hand agaist his cheek, caressing him ever so gently. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Stephen leaned closer and their lips met in a lingering kiss. It was sweet and soft, but still it managed to steal Stephen's breath away. He hardly realized Jack tugging him even closer until he landed on his lover's lap. 

They both knew that this was extremely dangerous to do, but love and desire outweighed all decorum and caution. Kisses smothered their pleasured moans as they made love under the stars, the gentle night breeze caressing their heated bodies. Together they swayed on waves of ecstasy, until their bodies finally slowly settled, and they began to come back themselves. Jack held Stephen tightly agaist him, caressing him and whispering words of love to him.

”I love you too, Jack. Now and always. But we must go before anyone misses us,” Stephen finally sighed, even if he was highly reluctant to move. Jack seemed to share his thoughts and after one last, lingering kiss they rose and began to dress. When their attires were respectable, Jack pulled Stephen closer.

”Thank you, my love. I have no words to tell how much you mean to me,” he murmured. Stephen smiled and cupped Jack's face, almost drowning in the depths of beautiful, blue eyes. The kiss they shared spoke volumes about soul-deep love. 

They managed to retreat beck to their rooms without anyone noticing their absence. And next evening, when Stephen stood on his balcony and listened Jack playing, he smiled. The melody was still hauntingly beautiful, but this time every note radiated with joy and happiness. He turned around, went to bed and soon slept, happy smile on his face.

 

The End.


End file.
